


CAR WASH 洗車

by bloodbluerain



Series: Ebony Coffe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, hury and comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbluerain/pseuds/bloodbluerain
Summary: 離開王都的旅行已經有一段時間。Noctis(諾克提斯)與Ignis(伊格尼斯)，這對主從，此刻旅途正暫歇在深夜的加油站內。情愫漸升的兩人沒有意識到，彷彿著被誰驅使著的蜂群，異常逼近著──Ignis覺得自己應該是醉了──儘管他很確信沒有飲用任何酒精性飲料。荒唐激情後，似是而非的曖昧回應，已經是彆扭至極的王子的最後底線。「我明白就好。」從者大概這輩子從來沒有瞪到如此之大過，彷彿陷入黑闃死灰的瞳孔重新點燃，獲得黎明新生。真的、真的很喜歡你。





	CAR WASH 洗車

Ignis從移動式小屋的床鋪輾轉醒來，稍早女王蜂殘留的幻覺毒素干擾著大腦，嗡嗡作響，『也許吹吹夜風會比較好吧......』推搡著鼻梁上的眼鏡，軍師按習慣巡視了微弱燈光的室內，卻怎麼也找不到原本應該躺在對面牆角的人，『嗯？Noct呢？』  
男人並沒有太大的擔心，只是在夜色中攏了攏外套。柯爾尼庫斯礦油公司為了抗衡湖區源源不斷的水霧，在起霧的天氣下自動照明會加大力度，以防使骸的入侵。外頭白熾燈的亮度幾乎就像明艷小太陽般，讓他不禁瞇起眼來。

通明的照明下，24小時輪班營業的加油站幾近無人，店員打著小盹，漠視徹夜趕路的賞金獵人呼嘯而過。唯一在棚下穿著黑衣短袖的青年就很顯眼了。他的殿下，此時此刻就像個平民一樣，拎著據點提供的水管，沉默而惱怒地刷洗著Regalia上的髒污。

「Noct。」Ignis在空氣中噴出一口白霧。不冷，但相當潮濕。

發現聲音來源的王子瞥了一眼：「啊，Ignis。」似乎想起什麼般遮掩了臉頰上糊到的青綠爛泥，然後迅速別開，「我只是睡不太著才來的，別誤會什麼。」聞言冷面匠差點笑噴，隱隱作痛的頭顱似也不這麼沉重了些。  
「不等回頭時再給Cindy洗嗎？」棕髮男人莞爾遮掩嘴上揚起的弧度：「不過......你急著想讓她變漂亮的心情，我能理解。畢竟是陛下留給你的車子。」真不坦率呢。  
「囉嗦──」穿著單薄的Noctis嘟噥抱怨，「等到回槌頭鯊都結成乾粑了吧？誰知道那傢伙這麼會噴哪.......」這就是討伐任務未知性太多的壞處了。尼格里斯湖霸主的死亡幾乎稱得上是災難性的。那個身形驚天魁梧的豬鼻獸攝取了大量藻類，肚子裡尚未消化完全的各種殘渣全數奔湧出來，促不及防連停在附近的Regalia也慘遭禍殃。雖然曾經浮現想要清洗它的念頭，但隨便在餐館塞飽肚子的大夥累慘了，就這麼各自鑽回被窩呼呼大睡。沒想到是Noctis第一個爬起來清潔的。

「海綿還有一塊吧？我也來幫忙。」男人不著痕跡而惋惜的瞥了一眼，儘管經過妥善的包紮處理，Noctis手肘上被自己匕首刺穿的刀傷痕跡還是很明顯。他一如往常熟練翻找出另一套洗潔設備，就像個全能影子般悄悄脫下皮質手套，安靜無聲的加入行列。連霧色中細微的嗡嗡響動都比他嘈雜。

Ignis銳利而狹窄的目光巡視著車體，雲母黑光澤的烤漆部分已經清理得差不多了，已經乾涸在玻璃上面的藻類糨糊才是大問題：污垢比黑布丁使骸的遺體還要黏膩頑強，伴隨著大量腥臭的藻騷味。要用砂紙進行大面積的磨砂也太繁瑣、直接換擋風玻璃又言之太早……儘管希德妮肯定很樂意生意上門，但這對收集先王套劍旅途遙遙無期的他們，可不是一筆小費用。「這可麻煩了啊，我試試看暴雪瓶能不能讓他們好刮些吧，必要時可能還需要進行拋光。如果當初從王都離開時有帶著設備就好了。」聞言對方吐槽一句：「塞不下的喲。」很少親身感受壅擠的王子認真覺得：跑車裡面居然能擠了四個大男人，加上大大小小的露營設備，已經相當了不起。

既然是不可能實現的方案，那就只能退其次的來回磨刷了。傾倒預留的沁藍魔法瓶，多餘的部分被夜風捲起了一些，使得他淺棕色的髮絲因而沾上了結霜的泡沫。一邊是腦袋惱人的嗡鳴與環境應和，一邊卻是凍凜到足以讓人清醒的冽意，維繫住了他的理智。

Ignis語調故作輕鬆的回應著：「其實可以……別忘了我們預計原本是要迎接Lunafreya殿下的，中央後座踏腳墊的空間還足夠。嗯，很足夠。」聊天是改變枯燥乏味作業的調劑，更是轉移疼痛的最佳方針，儘管因為他胸口中有些晦澀情緒逐漸滋長──無關於身體的不適。而是一種……原本屬於自己的瑰世珍寶，從小到大卻被什麼人發現而拾走的微妙感受。他不僅是伺從長，以後更是未來路西斯王的首席參謀，不應該有任何奇怪想法的。儘管這政治聯姻還不知算不算數，此刻提起只會泛起無力沉默的漣漪，但大概是大腦錯亂引起的聯鎖效應，以往緘默的他就是忍不住。

「喂，讓新娘跟拋光器材一起能看嗎？何況那邊已經被你一整箱的Ebony咖啡給占領了吧。」睡意漸濃的深藍髮青年並不思考太多，想到什麼就說，那副慵懶模樣融入靜謐的夜色，配合著微微上揚的貓唇，顯得更加煽惑。

Ignis覺得自己應該是醉了──儘管他很確信沒有飲用任何酒精性飲料。腦中突兀的鳴響更加巨大，與襲來的尖銳劇痛混雜著，讓他忍不住發出呻吟，「唔……」

「怎麼了？」青年捕捉到這一瞬間。  
Ignis抿了抿薄唇放緩呼吸，打開了勒緊喉結的第一顆襯衫鈕釦：「沒事，是頭還有點痛而已。」說起來從未有生物敢膽靠卡托布雷帕斯如此之近，不光是車子的悲劇，周遭發情期的饕餮還胡亂驅趕了女王蜂過來。專心對付巨獸的他們完全沒有準備，這也是為什麼自己會在混亂中誤傷的原因。

「沒問題吧？需要來些清醒劑嗎？」他們使用的藥劑大多利用魔力催熟變化。  
清涼飲料的刺激性怪味正是清醒劑的原料，又辣又涼，嗆鼻直衝腦門，每次飲用都令人不敢恭維。  
「不用了。我們收拾收拾，然後就準備去休息。」淺棕色頭髮的男人果斷拒絕。

然而事與願違。

正在進行收尾工作的Noctis停下擦拭動作：「嗡鳴聲變大了吧？」原以為是伊奇內斯發電機的聲音，但越來越高頻率的詭譎震動顯示著它並不是。

「有什麼正在接近這裡──」推搡著下滑的眼鏡，試圖解析黑暗中蜂擁而來的大片群聚物體：「使骸？不對──是異獸？」濃霧逐漸顯露出來的鮮豔體態，碩大的半透明翅，肥壯而堅硬的甲蟲鋼錨殼，牠們渾然不顧自己棲息的林地， 就這麼筆直的衝向燈光之下！赫然是氣勢洶洶的野生異變蜂群！「怎麼會挑這時間點襲擊加油站……要叫醒Gladio他們嗎？還有你的傷勢……」Ignis顧忌的很多。往昔不是沒有異獸襲擊據點的案例，但偏偏挑人少的時候出現，這就很耐人尋味了。

手中藍芒一閃，從武器庫抽出機工刃的王子轉動胳膊，「勉勉強強。有你配合，不用到一分鐘就可以結束吧？」37級的士兵蜂他實在是沒放在眼底。  
「啊，是哪。」雖然打起來並不麻煩，數量卻很多，「你的背後由我來守護。」

恍若劃破夜色的流光雙雙出擊，變移破解劈砍距離最近的蜂身，艷彩六肢宛如下了一場蟲殼雨般騰飛，猝然遭逢反擊的蜂群還沒反應過來，根本捕捉不到其中的沁螢殘影。另一把同樣凌厲的匕首以巧勁挑開飛刺，奮力格檔試圖從死角冒犯的險惡蟲獸。

逐漸意識到不妙的士兵蜂群拉拔高度，亮晃晃的碩尾蜂針隨時準備刺下，妄圖以制空權獲得這場廝殺的勝利。隨著兵員的減少，牠們的如意算盤也打對了：白熾燈柱體上的Noctis懸吊著，以得到暫時的緩解休憩，然而空中沒有任何地方可以借力，早就在旁虎視眈眈的落單蜂等的就是這時刻──

「Noct！！！」Ignis眼明手快的投擲出單把匕首，將那隻肥碩兵蜂釘在水泥石牆上，另一邊蜂刺卻擦破了他以往被手套包覆的手背。「──Ignis，沒問題吧？」懊惱自己一時大意的王子立刻刺倒那頭釀禍公蜂，在斑斕中硬是擊殺了來襲者，剖了一地墨綠的昆蟲血液。

不過回應他的答案，卻是相當微妙而熟悉的紊亂嗓音：「嗯，啊……」禁慾的悶哼刺激香豔，與之相反是西裝底下隆起的褲襠慾望勃發，隱隱約約透露出蘭格維特山脈般的雄偉，「不太好。我下面，很熱……」說著他就開始拉扒褲頭，但白皙而精緻的右手掌心準頭卻不怎麼樣──直接朝著另一個人正前方覆蓋揉捏上去。

──這傢伙肯定是又中混亂了吧？！渾身髒汙的Noctis更加尷尬了，渾然不覺自己連同耳根已經炸紅。「喂，等等……」他手忙腳亂的應付剩餘蜂群，還得一邊把武器收拾起來，以防對方誤傷彼此。卻沒料到陷入混亂的夥伴會做出什麼樣的舉止。

Noct完全料想不到自己會被一股無匹巨力強行拉制摁倒，用力撞在Regalia的引擎蓋上，「唔！」那股勢頭來的太突然，宛如嗑了孔武有力EX的鐵巨人恐懼來襲般，讓他的肉體與金屬車身撞擊得砰然作響，「真的假的？」連帶著被扯落的水管四處爆噴，流洩浸潤一地的濕意──完全想不到這是平常看起來斯斯文文的Ignis會做出的事情。

膝蓋抵著幾乎沒什麼人碰過的下體磨蹭，熟練得彷彿在夢中模擬多少次過。摩娑唇瓣的手指溫柔眷戀，「……既然都濕了，就一起脫吧。」鏡片下卻發出雄性海妖讓人顫慄的磁性耳語邀請。

 

陷入混亂的人往往都是些囈語，「蛤？」Noctis不以為意地揮舞劍體驅逐公蜂，然而並沒有多大效果，被激發兇性的蜂群更是助長了氣燄。他被Ignis壓制導致動作空間不大，不必要的挪騰閃避更加速了MP的消耗。

左手一邊掏著王之力的虛空，裡頭清醒藥在危急時彷彿走失般，「該死！到底在哪裡……」大叫夥伴來幫忙也許是明智的選擇──正當這麼想時，化有為敵的淡棕髮男人彷彿得知他想法般用力摁壓胸腔，自己鬱積的一口大氣被擠到完全喊不出來，「唔咳……！」

眼鏡後那雙細小而狹長的青金礦瞳亮得驚人，在加油站燈光下顯得異常美麗而幻惑：「你在幹什麼呢？Noct。半夜喧嘩不是好孩子的行為哦……」小時候在宮殿早已中聽膩的溫和教誨，此時此刻讓他從骨髓泛起的寒意全數竄了上來──該不會自己因為一時大意，而被隊友交代在這裡吧？

刷──毫無預警的腰臀一涼，害得錯愕不己的王子倒吸出聲：「別鬧了……」恐慌而變調的聲音幾近哀求。上頭綁帶沒有起到保護主人該有的作用，透黑七分褲連帶著棉質內褲輕易被拉扯下來，令光裸白皙的軀體大面積暴露在外──Noctis深色體毛的雙腿間探露出稚嫩而透粉的肉柱，宛如受驚的陸行鳥幼雞一顫，正在霧色寒風中瑟瑟發抖著。雛鳥被羞燥蜷縮的腿交映掩錯，儘管那呈現鐘槌形狀的玩意體態漂亮，也不算很小，但仍舊不是什麼值得誇耀的尺寸。

Ignis條紋內褲下的肉棒原本隔著西裝褲看還沒感覺，一旦掙脫束縛，搏動青筋猙獰得恍若炫耀身上強悍肌肉的異獸皇者，他沒那麼明顯的粗獷，卻比想像中的還要長得驚人……如果被這種東西捅進身體哩，肯定會深入到一個連自己也無法預知的境界吧？「啊啊這下真的不妙了……嗯啊！」Noct觀察得又驚又懼，卻無法預知下一秒自己的弱點已經被掌握在身上男人的手中，反覆套弄，「停、停下來！眼鏡仔！」參謀儘管意識渙散，卻還記得自家王子那柔軟而彈韌的腰肢異常敏感，一邊捋動的同時，還不忘揉捏並親吻，「如何？」

男人本來就是下半身思考的生物，Noctis被這種不安跟舒爽夾擊得無法動彈，連自己手臂撞上了蜂刺也渾然不覺。等到他意識到處境早就為時已晚，「不妙……」這效力……也持續太久了吧……腦袋嗡鳴暈眩，旋即意識深沉墜入了色彩瑰麗的渾沌。

──嚴格說來，混亂狀態如果沒有危及性命的話，並不會有什麼太難受的感覺。有時甚至還有驚喜藏在裡頭。確認周遭安全的Prompto，甚至會為了那種大多數藥品無法達到的迷幻刻意不解掉──他稱這叫做天然的靈感關鍵。

當然，腦袋含糊的Noct並沒有生出什麼靈感。他只感覺到貼在冰冷車殼上溼答答得讓人難受，薄薄霧氣中第一個意識到的就是眼前異常誘人的──熾熱發燙的熟悉男體，誘使他主動將雙臂環繞擁抱上去。

零距離呼出來的咖啡香氣纏繞在鼻息間交換著，刺激他們加劇了動作：比如說那看起來相當柔軟可口的薄唇，就是個不錯的物件──撩扯紛擾的礙事襯衫，彼此最直接觸碰那些隱藏底下的剛硬肌肉紋理，然後朝著對方進行宣告佔領的掠奪。

啾……滋……急切撞上的鏡架並沒有阻饒他們，連吻帶咬的舉止生澀粗暴而木訥，「唔、嗯……」因為不熟悉唇齒該怎麼接納交換唾液，嗑碰中甚至還讓其滑落下來，深靛髮色的青年氣息不穩到像是第一次學習如何戰鬥般，「呼……哈……Ignis。指示……？」這是肯定句而不是疑問。埃波尼咖啡的氣味就像辨識標記般，怎麼也忘卻不了。

眼鏡男人的唇角流了點血，但並不妨礙他的性致高昂：「全部……突擊！」光是聽到這樣如翻起肚皮撒嬌的柔軟的貓調男聲，就足以讓大腦停止思考溶解──到底是因為一時意亂迷醉而糾纏，還是本來互生的情愫滋長蔓延，已經不想再辨明了。

真的、真的很喜歡你。

前端被淡棕髮隨從更進一步掌握住，從下方象徵豐饒的垂蕩袋體劃圈磨蹭，然後逐步向上擦撚出最舒適的爽快頻率，拂亂了人魚線交會底盤的深藍毛髮。而後臀遭到洗車未乾的泡沫抹拭，粉嫩窄縫微微擴張，被那總是保持潔淨的精緻指尖不嫌髒按摩入侵、軟化著。  
「嗯？」Noctis對同性床地僅還在理論的階段，大概只知道有可能進行類似男女交歡的可能，卻不明白其中細細品如何截然不同── 一前一後的快感夾擊讓他思考更加薄弱，只能下意識朝空氣擺動著腰迎合：原來兩邊都弄超級厲害的？這絕對比高中時他非常偶爾的服伺還要舒服千百倍……

「差不多準備好了。」身為完美主義者的Ignis雙手修長柔韌，指甲長年修剪磨平，以杜絕任何細菌滋生的可能。這也是最適合觸摸柔軟脆弱地帶的手指了──食指與中指併攏，向臀間那牢固環狀的緊攢狹縫緩慢推動，更進一步的掏弄，「好好放鬆自己……注意呼吸的吐息頻率，Noct。」同時低頭從正面細細親吻著他的王，從那故作不馴的短刺髮絲、因體溫滲出微微細汗的額際，然後再度降落回巢那朝思暮想的柔軟淡色嘴唇。他的鏡框微微劃過對方有些稚氣未脫的臉頰，如此距離感令身下青年連自己都沒察覺的皺了皺眉。

「呢、笨蛋？！怎麼、可能、會放鬆嘛──」他脹紅臉踢蹭著雙腿，不安陌生的反向劇烈入侵讓王子無所適從，甚至還碰巧踢遠了又想折騰些什麼的公蜂。不過男人指頭的巧勁遠超乎他的想像，就像剝魚一樣，他輕柔卻不失堅定的舉止很快就有了回報：「啊……哈啊？」指節就像液壓機推進著，最後終於整個吞沒進去。才微微一彎曲，被牴觸幾下的前列腺熱潮就奔發潮湧，一股男人都明白的蛋白質精臭味就溢射出來，噴打在Ignis的V領深處喉結與金屬項鍊上。

太快了吧……錯愕青年回握掌管慾念的賢者之手，骨髓升起不明所以的懵懂渴望，因為羞靦無法好好看著別人說話的頭顱，微微別開，聲音細如蚊蚋：「──還，還有嗎？」處於混亂中的腦袋僅存字彙不多，但也足夠了。

這貪心懵懂的小傢伙還想要更多。

Ignis抬起他扎實的大腿，目光難以置信地溫柔繾綣：「馬上就來……」檢閱豐饒賞賜的神情彷彿膜拜神祇般虔誠──他的王，唇齒咬著黑衣下擺，展示著自己穿衣顯瘦的柔韌肌理。腿際如瑜珈姿勢不受控的微微張開，邀請他探索唯有兩人知道的禁忌幽祕。

Noct的臀形是漂亮而略帶骨感的微翹弧線，看起來沒什麼肉，實際揉捏起來的手感卻比想像中飽實充足。順著纖瘦有勁的長腿掰弄開來，用肩膀扛著，那曾經隱藏在層層保護下、剛被踰越的細小縫處已經防範鬆懈，就這麼彰顯在眼前。

Ignis握住自己淡棕毛髮下的發燙肉刃，將其捋動得更硬：就像上戰場前砥礪自己西洋劍的騎士一樣，自己必須讓王對其鋒利感到心滿意足。噗滋──啾！擴張到足夠尺徑的肉穴終於承受了自己二十年來從未接觸過的極致之長，飽實脹滿的異樣感覺讓Noct喉嚨蠕動了幾下，淫哼出動人心弦的細小嗓聲，「啊…啊啊……」覺得自己的腰要溶解軟化，肉體被推進中反覆無常的動作研磨折騰，讓他想抓撓Regalia的車體發狂流淚。

不料，更刺激的還在後頭──眼鏡歪斜的男人將他的腰抬得更高了，呼！噗啾！由高處往下猛砸的猛幹勢頭，讓盤據身上的男人宛如打樁機般強烈打擊著他，挾雜飛濺起大量泡沫。啪啪啪啪！  
「唔！啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊！」大腦在蜂毒作用下不適蕩然無存，緊密炙熱的結合只會讓他們更加舒爽麻醉。而Ignis也在呻吟，片段優雅的低哼更讓人遐想不己。噗噗噗噗！越來越接近清晨的霧色更加濃郁，幾乎十指難見──要是有誰經過這深夜靜謐的加油站，肯定會發覺肉體交互撞擊的劇烈響聲，伴隨讓人難耐的低沉迷醉呻吟，奏響著情慾的旋律。

「啊～啊啊啊啊……慢點！」幾乎收不住唾涎的Noct不會控制力道，他抓不到任何依靠點，只能反手將身上男人的襯衫扯到幾乎變型，被扒去的褲子甩在敞篷車窗的雨刷上孤零零掛著，還殘有即將乾涸的花白痕跡。

那總不肯曝光的隱密肉臀慘遭戰火洗禮摧殘，像是被無數雙大手揉捏至泛紅破皮，連帶前方恥骨被撞擊攪得東倒西歪，噴傾出如同魚人稀射的水柱，甚至還殘留了螢藍色的自保變移誘餌。Ignis的身體也被汗水打濕了，但仍有餘裕發出飽和溫醇的笑容，「抱歉，不可能──你也快差不多了吧？我們一起……」他說得十分保守，動作卻跟拿著匕首戰鬥時一樣緘默激烈。一邊不忘啃咬親吻著，兩人雙雙攀達頂點，在肉穴深處澆鑄換著彼此的愛液印記。

半响，興許是大量射精有些微的解毒效果，迷醉相擁的兩人清醒了不少，「嗯……呢……」Noct 暈乎乎的腦袋遲緩運轉著。那些混亂迷幻的怪光陸離畫面終於在一片肉海中定格，讓他憶起剛剛發生了什麼事情──低頭一看，自己那被撩起的黑色T恤遮掩不住底下細小紅斑， 還沒拉回的褲頭托秤著疲軟肉棒，寡不知恥地在前引擎蓋滴落更多混亂的泥濘濁白。而後頭更是活像砸了大量奶油派般一團糟──兩人方才有多意亂情迷，此刻就有多麼尷尬。

他們胡亂扯好衣物，大腦還沒釐清到底該如何應對時──原本應該死寂靜謐的霧幔竟然逐漸浮現人影：「──喂，Noct！Ignis！沒事吧？」十足的雷公嗓門，是Gladio的聲音。他扛著大劍，一看到地上有魔物就二話不說直接砸死，還不知道自己解決了後患，「我只是清晨起來噓噓，你們怎麼都在這了？話說那些公蜂哪來的？」

把自己收拾得還算能看的Noct看了看他一眼，嘴巴在空氣中無力張了張，含糊而疲憊的回應：「啊，唔──算沒事，吧？」瞥見還在急忙拉攏褲鏈掩飾的眼鏡男，最後他還是選擇保持現狀，沒有戳破。

「到底是還不是！說清楚點哪！」從睡眠中被尿意擾醒的粗壯男人暴怒，將拾獲的單手劍甩回──這兩個傢伙到底在搞些什麼東西？連武器都輕易脫手，還斜插在移動式貨車的旁邊。要不是他有起床豈不是讓魔物在加油站肆虐作亂？果真不該答應那軟弱無用的王子不去露營的！意志磨練不足！

Noctis翻了翻白眼：「沒受傷就是。」但他的腰很痛──體虛痠軟到幾乎可以倒頭再大睡一場。可是身體黏膩膩的，肯定要進去盥洗室重新打理。嗓子如同焰火焚燒過般乾啞粗糙，也不知是被渴出來的，還是因為無意識叫喊而變得這樣。

「我……」Ignis推了推眼鏡，雖然表面上穿戴得差不多了，俊逸無鑄的臉龐卻一臉無所適從。原來……這麼強烈勁辣如雷斯塔倫料理的回甘體感，不是一如往昔的春夢呀──他悔得腸子都青了。自己那晦澀陰暗的心思曝光，他該怎麼面對Noctis？還有從久遠至今寄予厚望的路西斯皇室？有太多太多東西……

然而藍髮青年沒有直接處理這個問題，而是在Port之後，霸占了整個浴洗間相當長的一段時間。期間還發出了無法掩飾的劈哩啪啦聲響……肯定是在清理後穴那些東西……吧？嗯，這讓重新洗好車的Ignis更不是滋味。鬱結而沉默的棕髮男人幾乎要把自己的眼鏡擦碎了。

「沒什麼。」洗澡出來的Noctis盯著他許久：「不……也不能說大不了的，我自己也有錯。」而且還……沉溺在其中。因為過度羞靦燥人使得他沒有說出後半句，只是粗魯擦著自己的頭髮，然後活像個彆扭的小孩將身體轉來轉去。那不敢直面的半闔深靛睫毛長得驚人，讓Ignis有種低頭親吻的衝動──然而他不行。

「我……也不知道。再看看吧。」身為一個王子，有時候身邊人往往看不下去他得過且過的豁達。但又某些時候，如此柔軟卻大而化之的矛盾個性，又能令人得到救贖，「其實……我並不討厭跟你在一起。要不是長老會常常念叨，有時候我也會覺得隨自己意思找對象很不錯呀。」似是而非的曖昧回應已經是彆扭至極的他的最後底線。這個小傢伙，這輩子大概不會有告白那玩意──除非當Noctis意識到自己再不說清楚就永遠沒有機會的那一天吧。「而且，說不定我根本不會成婚──畢竟那是老爹拿來跟帝國互誆的圈套……啊！我不知道該怎麼說，總之很亂！」

「唔，嗯……不用了。我明白就好。」那雙細長的青金眸畔大概這輩子當中從來沒有瞪到如此之大過，眼底彷彿陷入黑闃死灰的瞳孔重新點燃，獲得黎明新生……這個半大不小的青澀之王，總是讓人這麼驚奇。

尾聲。

「啊啊，Noct明明自己說要早起的，結果又拖延到這時間了──」  
「所以說我道歉過了啊。」  
瞇著眼的大叔闔上書本，「奇怪呢，Noct，你今天可沒放屁呢──」  
「啊，對對。我也這麼覺得。」返身揣著相機比劃著，鏡頭對準後座的兩人，疑惑。一些從未看過的密密麻麻的小紅點浮現在Noctis肌膚上，顯得相當不自然──被蜜蜂叮咬的過敏有這麼兇悍嗎？

「該不會是早餐又挑食什麼都沒吃吧？畢竟咕耶咕耶粥也算是蔬食呢。」他很意外平常只有在露營才動用具的Ignis，居然特地煮了一鍋甜粥，雖然一大早就有熱騰騰的食物可吃相當不錯，不過讓一個平常還要開車的人如此張羅，總是有點過意不去。

「囉唆。別再問了──」Noctis裝睡，整個臉都埋進自己臂窩裡。也不知自己那泛紅而柔軟的耳根沒被髮絲好好遮掩，在風速吹拂下裸露在外。

至於原本行駛的Regalia突然放緩速度微微一頓，逆光下的鏡片異常讓人看不清楚表情，「都有吃完哦。我很確定。」剛經歷這麼激烈的情事，如果沒有吃點東西墊胃肯定會拉的……

同時，路西斯屬黑陸行鳥的王子殿下，又將腦袋蜷縮得更深了。

 

站在正午的雷斯塔倫烈日下無異是場肉體煎熬，而隕石散發出來的熾焰能量烤乾了附近植被，又讓人更上火了。經過長途車程的他們寧可窩在陰涼屋簷下，跟難得開張的藥物商，有一搭沒一搭討價還價著──

「啊，你不知道嗎？在春季，雷斯塔倫的蜂刺收購價可是比任何一個時候都要高的呦！要不要用你們賣的這個藥物的配方來換呀？」藥劑師搖晃著換售而來的清涼瓶身瞪大眼睛，明明是自己看過的普通飲品，效力卻是令人驚奇地槓槓的。那張老皺如乾癟的魔獸皮革般糾結成團的臉孔，試探性朝眼前人刺探消息。

「呢……這也是撿來的啦。」Noctis按摩著後頸，如同一團爛泥攤靠在柱子旁，他只想吹到更多的冷氣。  
反而是Prot對這話題感到新奇：「春季蜂刺？沒聽說過呢。」他將手枕在柔軟髮絲的後頭，光溜腋下大喇喇的擺動著。  
「你們都是外地的賞金獵人吧。一身黑很明顯哪，王都的流行趨勢──」他嘟噥著對方口風該死的密不通風，一邊幫其他客人結帳，才回頭繼續剛剛的話題：「失禮。對了──我們剛剛說到哪？蜂刺對吧？獵人小哥如果你們有收集到一些，可別忘賣給本店呦！我們的獨門藥劑可是品質保證的！」

Gladio詢問：「為什麼只收購春季的蜂刺？入藥嗎？」  
「哪，這個啊。雖然現在的雷斯塔倫看不出來，但再幾年可能會逐漸明顯啊──政府為了出生率傷透腦筋呀。」而蜂刺正是鼓勵提倡生育的先鋒，「我的主要客群是那些夜店，就算再兇悍的女恐龍──乾柴烈火時也會化為繞指柔吧？」他的拇指比劃著那些目前因為時間還早、還是空蕩蕩的酒吧檯桌，接著露出一種男人之間才懂的笑容，「這玩意可以製作最棒的無味催情藥。」

雷斯塔倫有著嚴重的女高男低。大多數當地出生的男性只能從事走販傭人等職業，有能力的都漸漸出走到其他城市了，最懦弱膽小的奴性濃厚到甚至連床都不敢上。有了這個，才是他們雄風足以續存的原因。

「哦──」聽到新奇見聞的粗壯男子搓動下巴。  
聞言Ignis推搡眼鏡：「原、原來如此呢。」腦海再度浮現激情，讓他突然覺得自己有些乾渴。渾然不覺視線變得熱情的王子殿下，詢問：「要喝點什麼嗎？」決定今晚在此休憩的一行人，朝著市集散步而去……

再尾聲。

廣場望遠鏡旁，有著一位自言自語的盛裝男子眺望著：「真是的。我派那些蜜蜂單純只是想做點實驗呀。可不是當你們小情侶的催情藥──」他的大衣款式狂顛雅痞，明明包得密不透風，卻不見在這種炎熱天氣會流出任何一滴大汗。

髮絲亂翹的深紅捲髮男人，從兜裡掏出幾乎完全不符合時代趨勢的鵝毛筆，在紙上撰寫古典雅致的筆跡：「時間魔法可以……幻術、跟任何迷幻類型的毒性也可以……真弱哪。這就是我等待了這麼久的對手？」他自得其樂瞧著往來的觀光客，按壓差點被大風吹走的軟呢帽，抹起嘲諷的唇角，在狂風中轉而凝視深處咆嘯的卡帝斯圓盤。

-CAR WASH.END-


End file.
